Familie Federflux/Geschichten
Achtung - Diese Geschichte ist FanFiction und schließt damit Lorefehler nicht aus! Sämtliche Jahresdaten beziehen sich auf die Inoffizielle Zeitlinie die auf der wowwiki.com zu finden ist. ( http://www.wowwiki.com/Timeline_(unofficial) ). Vorwort: Korrekturen, Fehlerbemerkungen, Kritiken und Feedback: "Nobody is perfect", in diesem Sinne wird hier um Mithilfe an der Ausarbeitung gebeten. Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler bauen sich schnell mal ein, der zeitliche Passus wird im getacker gerne mal übergangen und auch die Perspektive verrutscht mal. In diesem Sinne, sollte es jemandem Auffallen so ist er gerne Eingeladen diese auf der Diskussionsseite anzumerken. Gleiches gilt natürlich für Kritiken und anderweitiges Feedback, nur mag man zu bedenken geben, dass allgemeines (ala "alles scheiße!") wenig hilfreich ist. Kapitel 1 - Die Bindungsfeier 400px|right|thumb|Stammbaumausschnitt aus Gidget's Aufzeichnungen Nink atmete tief ein, sein grellblauer Anzug strahlte in dem Licht förmlich. Er hatte seine Haare bereits vor zehn Minuten ordentlich gekämmt und dennoch starte er in den kleinen Spiegel. In jeder Ecke des Raumes war an der Decke eine Lampe angebracht. Sie gaben ein warmes gelbes Licht von sich, auch wenn sie des Öfteren flackerten. So etwas kommt vor, ist normal und hat schon lange niemanden mehr beunruhigt. Der letzte Lichtausfall lag ebenfalls lange zurück und der Wartungsdienst schien das Problem mit den angeknabberten Leitungen in den Griff bekommen zu haben. Noch einmal tief durchatmen, die grüne Fliege zurechtrücken sowie die Haare glatt streichen. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Aufregung, keinen Grund für Angst oder Zweifel. Heute ist der große Tag. Er erinnerte sich, wie er vor gut fünf oder zehn Jahren geschworen hatte, stets alleine zu sein, aber da hatte er sie auch noch nicht getroffen gehabt. Ihr rotes Haar und ihr kleines Näschen müssen es gewesen sein, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Und die Augen erst, glänzend wie zwei kostbare Smaragde aus denen man die Legierung für die große Uhr von Gnomeregan geschaffen hat. Ja, es waren die Augen. Nein! Konzentrieren. Ruhig atmen, es sind nicht alle gekommen, der Raum wird nicht brechend voll sein, du wirst dich maximal vor nur ein paar Gnomen blamieren, nun gut.. ein paar Dutzend, aber das ist ja auch fast das selbe. Erneut schaute er in den Spiegel. Ob er gut genug für sie war? Doch, das war er, sicherlich. Sie hatte nicht gezögert als er sie gefragt hatte, ihr Gesicht strahlte damals wie ein kleiner Reaktor und sie brachte nur ein freudiges jauchzen, wie eine schlecht geölte Kette hervor. Oh ja, sie waren für einander bestimmt. Das waren sie. Zumindest war sie sicherlich für ihn bestimmt. Aber anders herum? Nein nein! Konzentration! Wummnip betrat den Raum und betrachtete Nink einen Moment lang, erst skeptisch, dann grinsend. Nink war kreidebleich, schweiß lief ihm die Stirn herunter. "Du wirst das ganze mit Bravur bestehen, genauso wie du den Großkran repariert hast!" "Aber, das war doch.. " '' ''"Nicht so schüchtern, nein nein und nun komm, wir warten." '' Wummnip klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und grinste erneut. ''"Na los!, die große Uhr tickt und du weißt die Zeit" '' ''"Jaja, die Zeit die rennt, ich glaube ich.. bin soweit." '' ''"Na dann, auf auf." '' ''"Eine Mykrosekunde noch ja?" '' ''"Wenn du das sagst, dann war die das jetzt.", lachte Wummnip und zerrte ihn durch den bunt glitzernden Vorhang und schob Nink in eine große eiserne Halle. Sie war geschmückt mit zahllosen Girlanden, Unmengen an verschiedenen Geräten die alle eine sinnvolle und weniger sinnvolle Funktion hatten, aber das war unwichtig, sie sirrten, brummten, tickten, rumpelten und erzeugten somit einen klang den ein normales Gehör, genauso wie die Gnome, als "Unvergleichlich" bezeichnet hätten. Nur, dass das damit gemeinte wohl nicht ganz das selbe wäre. Lampen in allen bekannten Farben des Spektrums beleuchteten den Raum, manche flackerten, einige leuchteten auch gar nicht, aber das störte niemanden. Niemanden von den sicher mehr als hundert Gnomen. Nink stockte der Atem. Er sah keine hundert freudige Gesichter, nein er sah tausend. Und er kannte jedem beim Vornamen, Nachnamen und viele sogar bei ihrem Zweit- oder Drittnamen. Doch dann sah er im Zentrum der Halle ein pink glühendes Gewand welches von einem kadmiumroten Haarschopf geziert wurde. Er war hochgesteckt und mit vielen kleinen Blinklichtern geschmückt. Sie hielt die Hand seines Vaters und starrte aufgeregt in seine Richtung. Wumms! Was war das? Wumms! Nink schluckte sein Herz wieder runter, doch mit einem weiteren Wumms schoss es wieder nach oben. Es hüpfte so schnell wie eine Geschützbatterie sodass er kaum zu atmen vermochte. "Na los doch! Sie wartet!" - Wummnip gab ihm einen Schubs und Nink torkelte berauscht nach vorne zu dem Podest auf dem sie stand. Sie, die seinen Blick auf sich gebannt hielt, genau wer er den ihren arretiert hatte. Nink glaubte beinahe, sein Herz würde die gnomischen Seismographen stören, doch scheinbar spürte nur er diese kleinen Beben in seinem Innersten. Dann stand er vor ihr. Sah in die beiden Smaragde, ferner vernahm er die Rede eines anderen Gnomes. "Wir alle haben uns heute zu diesem Tag, in dieser Halle, dieser Uhrzeit und diesem Anlass integriert um die Bindung entsprechend jener vor mir stehenden Gnome zu veröffentlichen und außerhalb des gegebenen Rahmens zu feiern!" '' Im Hintergrund verstarb eines der vielen Lichter, aber niemand fiel es auf. Auch Nink nicht, sein Blick hing an ihrem Gesicht. ''"...auf dass sie sich für die Zeit ihrer Zusammenkunft treu und unterstützend beiseite stehen und gemeinsam ihr eigenes, großes Projekt erbauen.." '' Das surren eines Gerätes wechselte in ein lautstarkes Brummen, doch auch das schien niemanden zu stören. Die Rede des Gnomes wurde schlichtweg fortgesetzt, wenn auch etwas lauter als zuvor. Sie blickte zu dem Gnom um zumindest den letzten Satz seiner langwierigen und aus ihrer Sicht nicht notwendigen Rede heraus zu vernehmen und lächelte Nink an. Er wusste was sie dachte und konnte es genauso wie sie kaum noch erwarten. ''"...und mit dieser doch etwas länger gewordenen Fassung meiner ursprünglichen Rede seit ihr beide nun Gnom und Gnomin." '' Der Redner machte eine kleine kreisende Handbewegung, scheinbar fiel jenem nichts mehr ein. Ihre Hand drückte die Seine etwas fester ehe er sie behutsam zu sich zog und sie sich unter tosendem Gebrüll und Jubeln der anwesenden Gnome sowie lautstarken Ticken, Brummen, Sirren und Rumpeln der ganzen Maschinen, Gizmos und sonstigen Dingsdas küssten. Es war ein herrlicher Moment den Nink - und das wusste er jetzt schon - niemals vergessen wird. Der Beifall wurde lautstark und plötzlich zischte etwas leuchtendes durch die Luft an den beiden vorbei und explodierte in der Halle in einem glitzernden Funkenregen. Diejenigen, über denen die Rakete explodierte sprangen erschreckt in Sicherheit, aber die Fröhlichkeit des Moments erlaubte ihnen keine Revanche und so klatschten und jubelten sie weiter. Dann wendete sich Gynga freudig strahlend zur Menge und eröffnete mit ihrer süßen Stimme das Festessen! Ein knappes Dutzend riesige Bottiche brodelten auf großen Flammen die durch Phlogiston gespeist und genährt wurden. Eine kleine Treppe war vor jedem einzelnen aufgebaut und die Gnome rannten freudig auf jene zu. Das folgende Gedränge war für ein solches Festmahl zu erwarten. Jeder hatte nur die besten und leckersten Zutaten in die Bottiche geworfen. Von leckerem Widderfleisch bis hin zu Kuchen, Keksen und Obst schmorte alles in den Bottichen. Dazu gab es reichlich Getränke welche durch geschickte Entwickler in alle möglichen Farben modifiziert waren. Stühle und Tische gab es viele doch die meisten setzten sich schlichtweg auf den Boden und aßen genüsslich eine Schale dieser doch recht seltsamen aber interessanten Mischung. Hand in Hand gingen Nink und Ginga zu dem Rest der eigentlichen Familie, Shamil stürmte auf ihre Tochter zu und umarmte sie herzlich, drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. ''"Herrlich, diese schönen Lichter und dein Kleid! Ohh, das hätte ich damals auch sooo gerne getragen." '' Nink grinste Wimo verlegen an, welcher ihm einen erfreuten Blick entgegen warf. ''"Na, war doch gar nicht so schwer! Wummnip hat erzählt, dass du eine Millisekunde überzogen hast. Nun Schulde ich ihm mein schönes Chronometer." '' ''"Ihr beide habt auf mich gesetzt?", erstaunen machte sich breit. Wimo versetzte seinem neuen Schwiegersohn einen kleinen Stoß gegen die Schulter "Klar, was denkst du denn? Das ich eine Möglichkeit verstreichen lasse, er hätte mir sicherlich seinen Khoriumkraftkern überlassen." "Irrational!" Nink lachte, nahm einen Schluck seines bläulich gelben Trunks. Er schmeckte irgendwie metallisch, aber das war ihm egal. Gynga hatte mittlerweile auch wieder seine Seite gefunden und schmiegte sich seine Schulter. "Und ihr zwei? Wann zieht ihr endlich bei uns ein?" lachte Wimo. Shamil lachte "Zwei, du meinst wohl eher drei. Dir muss man auch alles mehrmals erzählen."'' "Zwei, Drei, Neun zur Not auch die doppelte Potenz davon, ihr könnt alle kommen, ob nun in oder außerhalb deines Bauches das ist mir egal." ' Nun war es Gynga die verlegen dreinschaute und Nink's Blick suchte. Sie brauchte nicht lange, ihre Anziehungskraft war fast schon magisch. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und schaute dann zu Wimo. ''"Wir.. wir werden wohl zu viert sein, und dann sind da noch Ernig und Jable, Mugle und Rinx, Mia und Cylle sowie.." '' ''"Jaja, ich hab verstanden! Ihr seit '''alle willkommen", rief Wimo einladend, "aber vorher.. müsst ihr tanzen!" Er hatte es so laut gerufen, dass alle Gnome in der Halle es vernommen hatten, was ziemlich beträchtlich angesichts der Lautstärke der Gespräche und Maschinen war. Allesamt drehten sich zu dem Paar um und forderten sie auf. Ein weiterer Moment der Aufregung überkam Nink, es wummerte wieder in seiner Brust, doch ihre Hand hielt ihn fest, sie lächelte ihn an und so drehten sie sich im Kreise. Wochenlang hatten sie das einstudiert und er wusste jeden Schritt auswendig. Er dachte sogar er hätte sie beim Schlafwandeln durchgeführt. Die Gnome klatschten im Takt und die Lichter blinkten und blitzten. Während alles um sie herum zu einem schnellen Rauschen aus Farben und Gesichtern verschmolz, so blieb ihr Blick bei ihm und er freute sich seines Lebens. Er freute sich und niemand könnte ihm diese Freude nehmen diese so hübsche und liebliche Gnomin getroffen zu haben, welche ihn genauso liebte wie Wasserstoff den Sauerstoff. Es war einfach nur perfekt... Kapitel 2 - Sanktionen in der Kindheit "Was macht ihr da eigentlich, kann ich mitmachen? Ohja, bitte lasst mich mitmachen!" "Nein, du bist zu klein dafür das..." "..darfst du wenn du größer bist.", erwiderte der Dritte. "Größer? Aber ich bin fast so groß wie ihr, genau das bin ich fast!" "Aber nur fast! Lass es uns so sagen..." "Wenn du älter bist." "Aber ich bin schon öh..", der kleine junge Gnom fängt an seine Finger murmelnd zu zählen. "Siehst du, du kannst noch nicht mal ordentlich zählen..." "..geschweige denn Rechnen! Giddletick hat Recht, warte noch ein paar Jährchen und dann bastelst du mit uns, ja?" "Ihr bastelt?! Oooh, bitte bitte lasst mich mitmachen!" "Nein!", kam es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig. "Und jetzt gehe und nerv' Shani oder so was.." "..oder frag Gynga, die macht sicherlich auch irgendetwas interessantes." "Nie darf ich bei euch mitmachen, das sag ich Mama! Ja genau das mache ich!" Die Zwei schauten sich kurz an und nickten einvernehmend. "Ja genau, erzähl es der alten Gynga! Schnell, beeil' dich!" Der Kleine schniefte kurz, "Ja! Das mach ich jetzt auch.. ehrlich!", dann verschwand der Kleine die Treppe hinauf stürmend. "Puh, ich dachte wir würden den Kurzen diesmal nicht loswerden können." "Ich auch, er wird langsam zäh. Na ja, aber nun hat er sich ja distanziert und wir können weitermachen, öh.. wo waren wir eigentlich gerade?" Die beiden Gnome sahen sich kurz suchend in dem spärlich beleuchteten Kellerraum um, welcher von Ihnen nur notdürftig als Werkstatt umkonstruiert wurde. Er war gefüllt mit allerlei Schnickschnack, diversen surrenden Gizmos, einer kleinen Werkbank und Unmengen an alten, teilweise rostigen Bauteilen aus der Schrotthalle. "Ah hier, da ist die Verkabelung, zwar schon etwas angeschmort, a.." ".. aber sie wird ausreichen, wolltest du sagen, eh?", Dinkoe grinste und nahm einen kleinen Stapel Zahnräder aus der Kiste. "Haben wir für die noch ein paar Drehmomentschrauben?", Giddletick zeigte auf die Zahnrädchen. "Sicher, die müssten hier irgendwo sein.." "Oman, ich bin so erfreut, das wir uns heimlich aus dem Unterricht entfernt haben." "Und ich erst, ich meine, wer braucht schon Geschichtspolitik oder Weltreligion, wenn man stattdessen in der Werkstatt sein kann." "Ja, da muss ich dir in allen Belangen meine zustimmende Einstellung verdeutlichen", imitierte Giddletick die Stimme von Nink und beide fingen an zu lachen. "In diesem Tatbestand ist eine Optimierung meinerseits, bezugnehmend auf die derzeitige Situation zwingend essentiell und zu vollstrecken", fügte Dinkoe lachend hinzu und wischte eine Träne aus dem rechten Auge. "Oh ja, bei einem derartigen Sachverhalt, bei Nichteinhaltung der bestehenden Schulpflicht muss ich euch durchaus zustimmen, dass eine Modifikation der aktuellen Situation unabdinglich ist!", dröhnte eine andere Stimme durch die improvisierte Werkstatt, genauer gesagt, die Stimme von Nink Federflux. Die zwei hielten erschrocken inne und sahen etwas ängstlich zur Treppe. Dort stand ihr Vater, Nink, sowie ihr kleiner Bruder Gidget. Giddletick zögerte kurz, ebenso wie Dinkoe sodass Nink die Situation nutzte und einen weiteren Wortschwall gegen die Beiden sandte. "Eine nicht genehmigte Entfernung von derartigen Institutionen ist entsprechend gegebener Umstände zu sanktionieren, meine Wenigkeit hofft, das es den Eurigkeiten durchaus während des Tatvorgangs bewusst war." Die Beiden nickten Stumm. "Daher wird aus gegebenem Anlass eine entsprechende Versetzung stattfinden, ihr werdet entsprechende Strafeinheiten auf der Arbeitsstelle meinerseits ablegen und anfolgend dem Unterricht stets ordnungsgemäß beiwohnen.", erläuterte Nink wütend wie gleichermaßen Sachgemäß. Giddletick warf Gidget einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und auch Dinkoe schien ebenfalls nicht gerade fröhlich zu sein. Beide trauten sich aber nicht, ihrem Vater zu widersprechen... "Guten Tag Nink", kam es von einem dicklichen kleinen Gnom mit gelblich grünen Haaren welcher Nink und seine Söhne in Empfang nahm. "Dies sind also die beiden, welche entsprechend deiner Aussage nach sanktioniert wurden, ja? Ihr zwei werdet durchaus merken, dass dies nun keine Strafe darstellt, da diese Arbeit genauso erfüllend ist, wie die Basteleien der Ingenieure, ja." Der Gnom hatte eine recht monotone Stimme und machte zwar einen sehr freundlichen und fröhlichen Eindruck, aber auf die beiden wirkte er weniger sympathisch sondern ehe wie ein ausrangiertes Modell eines verrosteten Nullifizierers. Nullifizierer, dass passte wirklich zu diesem Gnom. Dinkoe suchte Giddleticks blick und nickte dann. Giddletick erwiderte die Geste, sie waren einer Meinung, dass sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollten. Was im Bereich der Unmöglichkeit war, wie sie feststellen mussten. Nink überwachte sie durchgehend, während sie beide am gleichen Schreibtisch sitzen mussten, welcher durch eine flackernde Leuchtstoffröhre erhellt wurde. Sie durften Belege sortieren und diese dann entsprechend durch stempeln. Zumindest durfte Dinkoe das machen. Giddletick war weit schlimmer getroffen, er musste Abschriften anfertigen. Seine Finger schmerzten und sein Hirn war von diesem Kauderwelsch von Amtssprache zermartert. "Ja, durchaus, die Eurigkeit seid wahrhaftig wie für die Verwaltung gezeugt.. hrm, Giddletick, schreib in einer ordentlicheren Form, verhältnismäßig vergleichbar mit der Urschrift, genau." Giddletick stöhnte während Dinkoe ihn heimlich angrinste. "Nink, warum muss ich eigentlich die Abschriften tätigen? Ich könnte viel besser Sortieren, Arbeitsoptimierung und so." "Die Aufgaben wurden durch meine Wenigkeit im eigenem Ermessen festgelegt, deine Meinung diesbezüglich ist nicht von Relevanz, nein das ist sie nicht und nun schreib weiter, ansonsten hast du diese Aufgabe morgen fortzuführen." "Ja, Pa'.". Giddletick resignierte während Dinkoe ein Papier nach dem anderem im Takt eines imaginären Liedes mit dem Stempel durch hämmerte. Mit verschränkten Armen begutachtete Nink jede Tätigkeit die die beiden vollzogen und wenn die beiden es nicht besser wüssten, würde er wohl auch ihre Gedanken observieren, doch sicher waren die zwei sich dabei nicht. Der Tag endete genauso wie er anfing. Sie verließen die Büroräume und schlurften mehr als dass sie gingen durch die Quecksilbergasse. Die einzige Ausnahme war lediglich, sie waren diesmal nur zu zweit. "Noch einen Tag werde ich keineswegs überstehen, Dinkoe, niemals", stöhnte Giddletick vor sich hin "Unter keinen Umständen, nein." "Ach was, ich hatte durchaus meinen Spaß, das monotone Stempeln ist zwar nicht unbedingt abwechslungsreich, aber immerhin besser als die Schreibarbeit." Doch auch Dinkoe sollte erleben, wie brutal das Schreiben sein konnte, denn er war es, der am nächsten Tag Abschriften anfertigen durfte während Giddletick beauftragt wurde einer der Arbeiten zu verrichten, die in seiner Hassliste sehr weit hoch gerückt war: Ablage! Stupides Aktualisieren von Texten. Einen Zettel raus nehmen, den Zettel mit dem neuen Text hinein. Und das ganze sicherlich pro Schriftstück gute zweihundert bis dreihundert mal. Am Abend waren sie völlig erschöpft und wurden zu Hause von ihrem kleinen Bruder Gidget empfangen, der aufgeregt hin und her zappelte um zu wissen wie es war. Für Giddletick und Dinkoe war es unerklärlich wie der kleine Racker so fasziniert von so etwas sein kann... Zwei ganze Wochen vergingen und ein Tag war schlimmer als der Andere. Aber immerhin wurden sie nicht mehr von ihrem Vater überwacht, sodass sie auch etwas Zeit für Spaß hatten, und so wurde ein kleiner Tintenstift mal eben umfunktioniert und als Waffe gegen den eigenen Bruder verwendet. Das Resultat war ein Fechtkampf der sich sehen lassen konnte, sowie zwei schwarz gesprenkelte Gnome die niemals ihrer Mutter hätten vorgeführt werden sollten. Gynga bebte vor Zorn und schrubbte die Beiden mit einer Krummbartbürste ab. Allein diese Erfahrung bewegte die Zwei dazu, etwas derartiges nie wieder zu versuchen. Der Höhepunkt der Verwaltungsarbeit war aber "Das Seminar". Der Gnom der sie empfangen hatte hielt einen dreieinhalbstündigen Vortrag über die ordnungsgemäße Buchführung sowie die richtige Sortierung von Akten. Er erläuterte die Vor- und Nachteile und entfachte eine hitzige Diskussion die noch eine sehr lange Zeit gehen sollte, ob man die Akten nun Numerisch oder Alphabetisch ordnen sollte. Diese dauerte den Rest des Tages an und am Ende einigte man sich daraus, das Mynwick aus dem Sekretariat die Posteingangserfassung durchführen sollte während Limnuck die Post wie auch den Kaffee holen würde. Dinkoe dachte schon er würde den Verstand verlieren und das er hätte er auch beinahe, wenn nicht das Ende dieser Strafzeit in Sicht gewesen wäre. Die Zwei waren sich einig, dass sie niemals wieder in ihrem leben die Schule schwänzen würden, zumindest nicht so, dass ihr Vater es bemerken würde.... Kapitel 3 - Shani Federflux ''„Muss das sein? Ich meine, muss ich wirklich fest angebunden von der Decke hängen...ich finde es hier oben nicht gerade bequem. Mal davon ab halte ich es für Unsachgemäß als auch für eine Ordnungswidrigkeit einen Gnom, gar seinen jüngeren Nachfahren als Testobjekt mechanischer Konstruktionen zu verwenden.“ „Wir haben extra für dich einen der Wächter gefragt, es ist keine Ordnungswidrigkeit. Es ist sogar Gang und Gebe.“, flunkerte Giddletick seinen kleinen, von der Decke baumelnden Bruder an während Dinkoe die letzten paar Justierungen an der neuen Maschine vornahm. Ein leises „Aber“ kam kleinlaut von der Decke. „Nichts aber, nein nein, Giddletick hat recht, wir haben einen Wächter gefragt und der sagt es geht in Ordnung.“ „Exakt, ja genau das hat er gesagt, also sei nun still, wir können uns nicht konzentrieren.“, bestätigte Giddletick seinen Bruder. „Außerdem ist das hier eine wichtige Forschungsarbeit“, betonte Dinkoe die angebliche Wichtigkeit dieses Experiments. „Wir benötigen gute Testergebnisse für den Lehrgang, dementsprechend hast auch du als angehöriger der Verwandtschaft einen Beitrag zum Erfolg deiner eigenen Familie zu leisten. Stimmt doch, nicht wahr Gid?“ „Und wie das Stimmt!“ „Und was ist wenn etwas schief geht? Was wenn Gynga davon erfährt?... oder wenn mir dabei etwas passiert?“ „Es ist vollkommen sicher“, sagten die beiden Brüder gleichzeitig. Etwas was sie schon oft gesagt haben, selten aber wirklich zutreffend war. Gidget wusste natürlich um den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage, schließlich war er an den meisten Tests ebenfalls beteiligt. „Aber aber... aber beim letzten mal war meine Haut Pink und meine Haare Gelb geworden! Von wegen sicher, wenn das noch mal passiert dann bin ich in der Schule wieder das Gespött des Tages!“ „Gidget! Sei endlich still.. außerdem: Haben deine Klassenkameraden keine Geschwister?!“, fuhr Dinkoe seinen kleinen Bruder an. „Ja doch, aber... naja, die machen keine Tests an und mit ihrem Bruder.“ „Ja, weil die wahrscheinlich keine so großen Erfinder sind wie wir! Ja genau, daran liegt es!“, kam es von Giddletick zurück. Urplötzlich erklang ein knistern im ganzen Raum, schlagartig erlosch das Licht und selbst der matte Schein der sonst durch die Oberlichter des Kellerraums kam, war zu einem bösartigem Schwarz geworden. Eine Stimme dröhnte durch den Raum, verzerrt und von den Wänden widerhallend: „Wenn ihr Drei da unten nicht endlich still seit, werde ich euch nicht nur das Licht ausknipsen!“ Etwas durch und durch böses schwoll in den Worten mit und die drei Brüder verstummten allesamt und Gidget war innerlich froh, zuvor kaum etwas getrunken zu haben... die Blöße sich in die Hosen gemacht zu haben, wollte er seinen Brüdern gegenüber definitiv nicht zeigen. Dann erhellte sich der Raum wieder... nun ja, zumindest war er wieder so spärlich beleuchtet wie zuvor und die drei erkannten eine Gnomin am oberen Ende der Kellertreppe. Mit normaler Stimme sprach die Gnomin weiter: „Bei eurem einfallslosem geplärre kann sich doch keiner auf seine Studien konzentrieren. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie schwierig meine Arbeit ist?“ Weniger im Chor als im Canon kam die Antwort: „Ja Shani, das wissen wir.“ „Und warum macht ihr dennoch einen solchen Lärm?! Wollt ihr das etwas schiefgeht? Nein, das wollt ihr sicher nicht...“, Shani hielt kurz inne und begutachtete ihre Brüder. „Ihr hattet doch nicht echt vor einen Partikelextraktor an eurem Bruder auszuprobieren, oder?!“ Giddletick und Dinkoe wechselten panisch einen Blick. Partikelextraktor? Beide waren felsenfest der Meinung, dass es ein Verstumm-O-Mat gewesen war, den sie gekauft hatten um ihren kleinen Bruder für ein oder zwei Wochen zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich sehe schon, ihr beide hattet – mal wieder – keine Ahnung was ihr da macht.“ Shani rollte mit den Augen und seufzte während sie die Treppe hinabstieg, ihre Bücher beiseite legte und sich daran machte ihren kleinen Bruder zu befreien. „Wie oft haben Nink, Gynga und ich euch schon gesagt, dass ihr Gidget nicht für derartiges Missbrauchen sollt! Ihr zwei lasst das ab sofort, oder ich verwende euch Zwei für meine Experimente, nur damit ihr mal wisst was es heißt ein Testobjekt zu sein.“ „Aber Shani... er hat sich freiwillig dafür gemeldet!“, wehrte sich Dinkoe. In Anbetracht der Aussicht Teil eines von Shani's Experimenten zu sein lief ihn ein Schauder über den Rücken. „Habe ich definitiv defakto nicht“, protestierte der kleine Gnom, der nun endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. „Es ist mir egal ob er sich gemeldet hat, oder nicht. Keine Experimente an und mit Gidget, verstanden?!“ Gidget, der seinen Mut nur halb wieder gefunden hatte nickt bekräftigtend, während die Zwillinge murrend den Bedingungen ihrer Schwester zustimmten. „Gut“, Shani lächelte. „Dann wäre das zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit geklärt. Ihr macht keine Experimente an eurem Bruder und seit zudem noch leise. Und zum leise sein, gehören auch die üblichen Fehlfunktionen. Und wenn ihr auch nur entfernt daran denkt, heute einen Botkampf zu machen....“, sie ließ die Drohung offen. Sie nahm ihre Bücher wieder auf und bedachte die beiden noch einmal mit einem maßregelnden Blick ehe sie sich zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer aufmachte. Auf dem Weg konnte sie nicht anders als über beide Ohren zu grinsen. Hätte man ihr früher gesagt, dass sie mit dem Studium der Nethermagie ihre Brüder so gut zur Räsong rufen könne, sie hätte ihre Zeit nicht mit dem Arkanen verschwendet. Natürlich würde sie niemals diese Art der Magie gegen ihre Brüder oder sonst einen Gnom einsetzen, aber das mussten die ja nicht unbedingt wissen. So hätte sie definitiv für ein paar Wochen ihre Ruhe.. zumindest bis die beiden irgendetwas neues, für sie total „geniales“ entwickelt haben... Kapitel 4 - Die Troggs und der Genozid Der Kessel über dem Pflogistonherd pfiff Lautstark sein erreichen der Kernschmelze heraus. Zumindest hörte sich das für Gynga so an. Sie bereitete gerade mit Shamil und einer missmutigen Shani das Abendessen vor. Der alte Ernig sah ihnen aus seinem roll-baren Stuhl heraus an und kommentierte mehr oder weniger wirr alles was sie taten und Gynga erkannte an Shani's Gesicht, dass sie bei jedem Satz den ihr Großvater sprach weniger motiviert war. Seufzend schaute sie zu ihrer Mutter, welche sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln ansah. Wie so häufig gab es Eintopf, doch nicht irgendein Eintopf – sondern gnomischen Eintopf. Der Küchentisch hielt gerade so noch der Fülle an Zutaten stand und hätte ein Mensch die verschiedenen Speisen gesehen und sich vorstellen müssen, diese alle in Form einer einzigen Suppe essen zu müssen, ihm wäre schon vom Anblick her schlecht geworden. Süßkuchen, Schimmerpilze, Hühnerfleisch, Kartoffeln, Broccoli, Kürbis, Eier und Brot. Dazu ein ganzer Stapel Kekse und ein Glas eingemachter Beeren. Gynga musste unweigerlich grinsen als sie den Broccoli putzte. Nink wollte unbedingt abnehmen, weil er meinte die ganzen Süßspeisen und Leckereien die er auf der Arbeit verputzte würden ihn unansehnlich und dick machen, außerdem habe er sich erst letzten einen neuen Gürtel kaufen müssen, weil der vorige angeblich geplatzt sei. Und da heißt es Frauen seien figurbedacht und eitel. Mal ganz davon ab würde er sein Ziel eh nicht erreichen, solange sein Sohn Gidget stehts auf Süßkuchen und sein Vater stets auf Kekse bestand. „Also als ich jung war, habe ich nicht so ein Gesicht gezog'n, wenn ich operative Akquirierungen durchführen musste.“, verkündete Ernig an Shani gerichtet, „nein nein, damals haben wir uns noch gefreut wenn wir überhaupt stärkehaltiges Knollengemüse zum schälen hatten und sowieso Kind war das damals noch alles eine ganz andere Perspektive. Oh ja, ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau.“ Shani sah missbilligend zu ihrem Großvater und dann zu ihrer Mutter. „Ja kleine du bist natürlich nicht gezwungen weiter zu machen, wir rufen dich, wenn die anderen da sind und alles fertig ist.“, sie hatte noch nicht mal ausgesprochen, da war ihre Tochter schon fast die Treppe rauf. Gynga schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Shani sowieso nur halbherzig mitmachte. Es war ihr nicht wichtig, alles was die kleine noch im Kopf hatte waren ihre Bücher und die Unterrichtsstunden bei ihrem Onkel Jable. Sie nahm sich vor mal einem ernstes Wort mit ihm zu sprechen, was den Unterricht ihrer Tochter anging. Es könne doch nicht sein, dass er sie vollkommen verzieht. Dann plötzlich erfasste ein Beben die kleine Wohnung, die Schränke flogen auf und aus den Regalen flogen Gewürzgläser, Teller und Tassen, welche schlussendlich mit einem klirren am Boden zersprangen. Nur gemeinsam konnten Gynga und Shamil den großen Kessel vorm umkippen bewahren. Dann war es vorbei. Lediglich das flackern der Leuchtstoffröhre und die Scherben am Boden erinnerten an das Beben. „Was war das?“, Gynga schaute ihre Mutter fragend an, welche aber scheinbar genauso ratlos war wie sie selbst. Ernig meinte es bereits zu wissen: „Der Krieg ist wieder da, die Orks werden kommen und wir Gnome müssen kämpfen, ja genau, wir Gnome müssen kämpfen! Macht die Gyrokopter bereit!“ Gynga schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Ernig, die Zeiten des Krieges sind vorbei. Die Orks wurden zurückgeschlagen und die Zwerge bewachen Khaz Modan. Hier in Gnomeregan sind wir sicher.“ Shamil nickte. „Es wird vermutlich ein Bohrkopf in den unteren Ebenen überlastet gewesen sein. Oder eine defekte Gasröhre.“, dennoch legte Gyngas Mutter die Stirn in Sorgenfalten... *** „Mama, Mama!“, tönte Gidgets noch recht hohe Stimme vom Eingang her. „Hast du das Beben auch mitbekommen?!“ Der kleine rannte, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass seine Mutter und Großmutter noch dabei waren die Scherben wegzuräumen auf Gynga zu und umarmte sie aufgeregt. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich dem Racker zu ergeben und wenigstens das automatische Kehrblech so hoch wie möglich zu halten wobei sie fast umgerissen wurde. „Ja Gidget, hier war es auch zu spüren“, sagte sie sanft während Shamil ihr sicherheitshalber das Kehrblech aus der Hand nahm und versuchte dieses auszuschalten. „Weißt du kleiner, so groß ist die Stadt nun auch wieder nicht, als das ein Beben nur an einem Ort hier stattfindet.“ „Es war richtig aufregend! Ja das war es. Bei Pa' im Büro haben alle Schränke gewackelt und die ganzen Schriftrollen und Bücher flogen durch die gegend. Wir mussten riiiichtig lange aufräumen und das ganze Chaos!“ „Oh ja, das kann meiner einer nur bestätigen. Die folgende Unordnung hat dem Betriebsablauf exorbitant behindert und die Korrekturarbeiten werden unter höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, als verfügbar ist.“, sagte Nink, der ebenfalls gerade reinkam. „Wie überaus unangenehm“, bemerkte Gynga und gab Nink – nachdem sie Gidget von sich gelöst hatte – einen Begrüßungskuss. „Wisst ihr denn schon, was passiert war?“ „Uns wurde noch nichts genaues gemeldet, es habe lediglich ein Problem in einer der Förderungsanlagen in den unteren Bereichen existiert, mehr ist aber auch nicht bekannt. Und dieserorts? Gab es sonderliche Schwierigkeiten durch entsprechenden Zwischenfall?“ Gynga schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis auf etwas irreparables Geschirr geht es uns gut.“ „Irreparables Geschirr? Habt ihr bereits eine Inventur durchgeführt, damit ich weiß, welche Mengen requiriert werden müssen?“ „Nein Liebling, wir sind gerade mit dem Aufräumen fertig geworden. Setz' dich erst einmal hin, das essen benötigt noch eine Weile.“ „In den unteren Bereichen?“ fragte Shamil, die nun von Gidget belagert wurde, „aber was ist mit den beiden Jungs und Wumnip? Nicht das ihnen was passiert ist.“ „Soweit ich weiß, war es nichts ernsthaftes, sonst wäre eine konkretere Meldung bei uns eingegangen.“, erwiderte Nink und blickte dann zu seinem Vater. Ernig schien in seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen zu sein.“Ich nehme an, er hat unverzüglich den Einfall der Orks vermutet, korrekt?“ Ein Nicken war seine Antwort. Nink zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist keine Anomalie, dass es in den unteren Ebenen diverse Komplikationen gibt. Die schwere wird vermutlich nicht allzu hoch sein.“ Wie um Nink zu widersprechen, fuhr ein weiteres Beben durch Gnomeregan. Weit stärker als das vorige. Die Türen im Haus flogen auf und zu, alles was nicht Niet und Nagelfest war, fiel zu Boden und zwischen dem Getöse fallender Gegenstände war das ängstliche weinen des kleinen Gidgets zu vernehmen, der sich nun krampfthaft an seiner Großmutter festhielt. Die Leuchte riss von der Decke und knallte scheppernd auf den Tisch, zersprang und bildete einen kleinen Geschosshagel von Splittern. Dann – so plötzlich wie es Anfing – war es auch wieder vorbei und für eine kurze Zeit war nur Gidgets schluchzen zu vernehmen. Angespannt verharrten die Erwachsenen, jeder Zeit ein weiteres Beben erwartend. Doch anstelle dessen, ertönte die Alarmsirene von draußen her. Der schrille Ton der regelmäßig durch die Straßen von Gnomeregan heulte konnte nur eines Bedeuten und der aufgeschreckte Ernig rief es in Erinnerung an schlimme alte Zeiten aus: ' ''„Wir werden angegriffen! Die Orks kommen! Ich habe doch gesagt sie kommen wieder! Die Orks kommen!“ ' *** ''„Was beim tickenden Zeiger ist das?!“ keuchte er und ließ zitternd die Metallstange sinken. Der Schock saß Giddletick noch fest in den Gliedern. Sie standen zu fünft um dieses... dieses Ungeheuer herum. Allesamt bewaffnet mit dem erstbesten was sie bekommen konnten. Das Vieh lag regungslos am Boden, genauso wie zwei weitere Gnome, die im Kampf nicht soviel Glück hatten. Nach dem ersten Beben hatten sie kurzzeitig die Arbeit unterbrochen und als dann der Vorarbeiter sagte es wäre nichts und meinte man könne weitermachen sprang dieses Vieh durch eines der Fenster. Wild brüllend und um sich schlagend überraschte es die zwei und hämmerte ihnen die Schädel ein. „Von den Viechern habe ich schon mal gehört! Ein paar Zwerge haben mal davon berichtet, das sind Troggs, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!“ meinte einer der Gnome, der ebenfalls die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Troggs? Nie gehört. Aber wie ein Ork schaut das nicht aus und für einen Troll ist es zu fett.“, sagte ein anderer und stocherte mit der Rohrzange im Leichnahm rum. Das Ungeheuer hatte eine felsgraue, mit leichtem Fell bedeckte Haut, einen gedrungenen Körper wie ein Zwerg sowie kurze Beine und lange Arme. „Ich hab in einem Buch über Tiere des Südens ein Bild von einem Affen gesehen, der sah auch so aus.“, erwiderte der nächste. „Was auch immer es ist... jetzt ist es tot... o-oder nicht?“ Dinkoe blickte in die Runde. Keiner von ihnen war sich wirklich sicher. „Murnik und Flixbrinkle sind es zumindest.“, sagte ein anderer, der sich um die beiden Leichen kümmerte. Mittlerweile sammelte sich die ganze Belegschaft um das Ungeheuer. „Wo kam es her?“, rief einer während der nächste schon eine Diskussion um eine Verbindung mit dem Beben anfing. „War es alleine?“ „Kommen noch mehr?“ Binnen kürzester Zeit herrschte ein wirres durcheinander. Auf jeden der Versuchte eine Theorie auszusprechen, kamen drei weitere die laut eine Gegenthese verkündeten. All das war überschattet vom Lärm der Maschinen, welche im Hintergrund weiter rumorten. „Ruhe“, kam es aus einer der hinteren Reihen. Etwas lauter „Ruhe hab ich gesagt!“ Und dann brüllte es: „RUHE VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! HABT IHR ALLE FLUGROST IN DEN OHREN?!“ tönte der Vorbeiter und gleichermaßen auch Giddleticks und Dinkoes Onkel Wumnip. Dann kehrte – von den Maschinen und leisem Getuschel mal ab – auch endlich Stille ein. „Also, was ist los, das ihr hier alle rumsteht, quietscht und schnattert wie eine schlecht geölte Kettensäge?!“ „Wegen dem Affen dort Wumnip!“ „Affen?! Ich sagte doch das sind Troggs!“ „Nein nein, das ist ein zu klein geratener Troll!“ Die Diskussion entbrannte erneut und wieder brauchte es einige Zeit und entsprechend starke Stimmbänder um wieder Ruhe einkehren zu lassen. Wumnip schaute auf das Vieh und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn, ehe er verkündete: „Das ist eindeutig ein Trogg. - Wo kam er her?“ Der Vorarbeiter bereute schnell diese Frage gestellt zu haben, alle Gnome – ob sie nun dabei waren oder nicht – antworteten auf multiple Art und Weise. Er sei durch die Wand gebrochen, durchs Fenster gesprungen, aus dem Boden gekrochen, hätte sich in der Halle materialisiert und er hätte noch dutztend weitere Theorien bekommen, hätte es nicht draußen einen massiven Knall gegeben. Urplötzlich waren alle Still. Der Knall kam von draußen, genauer gesagt von drüben. Alles rannte aufgeregt zu den Fenstern. Aus der Fabrikhalle gegenüber drangen Rauchschwaden und sie schien zu brennen. Schreie drangen herüber. Qualvolle Schreie unterlegt von einem vielzähligen wütenden Brüllen. Giddletick sah nicht wie blass sein Onkel plötzlich wurde, als dieser die Situation realisierte. Schreie. Rauch. Feuer. „Weg von den Fenstern!“, schrie Wumnip „WEG HIER! RENNT! WEG BEVOR DAS SCHWARZPULVER HOCHGEHT!“ Zu spät. Eine weitere Explosion ereignete sich Gegenüber und in einem infernalen Getöse flog das Pulverwerk in die Luft. Steine und Metallstücke flogen einem Schrapnell gleich durch die Gegend. Die Druckwelle zerstörte die Fenster und machte aus den Scherben tödliche Geschosse. Giddletick sah noch, wie sein Bruder stolpernd zu Boden ging, ehe er selbst etwas hartes gegen die linke Schulter bekam. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper zuckte und ihm die Sinne raubte. Dann war alles Schwarz... *** ' ''"ALARM – ALARM! EINDRINGLINGE! ALARM!“ ' Chaos. Aufruhr. Alle Gnome rannten wie von der Tarantel gestochen zu den Aufzügen. Dazwischen die Soldaten, Nullifizierer, Mechs und Alarm-O-Bots. ' „ALARM – ALARM! EVAKUIERUNG EINLEITEN! ALARM!“ ' Die Ungewissheit ob der Ursache der Beben verstärkte die Angst bei den vielen Gnomen noch. Die allgemeine Furcht und Panik schien sich zu einer Massenhysterie zu entwickeln. ' „ALARM – ALARM! BITTE GEHEN SIE IN RUHE ZU DEN OBEREN EBENEN!“ ' Das Gedränge und Geschiebe wurde immer heftiger. Keiner wusste genau was los war. Die Soldaten bemühten sich redlich eine gewisse Ordnung aufrecht zu halten, aber die metallische Stimme der Roboter übertönte alles. Nink und der Rest der Familie war schon fast bei den Fahrstühlen angekommen. Seine Frau hatte Gidget auf den Arm genommen. Der kleine wirkte blass und verstört. Eindringlinge hieß es vom Bot. Was war da unten passiert? Oder war es nur ein Standard-Spruch den man in diesen Bot eingebaut hatte und jener konnte nicht anders? Nicht mehr weit. Da vorne waren die Fahrstühle. Viele Gnome nahmen die Treppen. Sie aber konnten das nicht. Ernig in seinem Rollstuhl konnte nur über den Lift hoch und sie würden ihn in diesem Chaos nicht alleine lassen. ' „ALARM ALARM! EINDRINGLINGE! ALARM!“ ' Nink sah sich hastig um. Sie waren alle noch beisammen. Dicht gedrängt. Ein Blick etwas über die Masse hinweg zeigte ihm wie immer mehr gnomische Soldaten über die Treppen hinab kamen. Bis zum Anschlag bewaffnet. Der Fahrstuhl fuhr wieder hoch. Sie wären bei der nächsten Fahrt dabei. Definitiv. ' „ALARM - ALARM! BITTE GEHEN SIE IN RUHE ZU DEN OBEREN EBENEN!“ ' Viele Gnome versuchten sich nach vorne zu quetschen. Irgendwie als nächster dranzukommen. Im Eingangsbereich der Fahrstühle hatten die Soldaten einen Halbkreis aus Gnomen und Barrikaden errichtet. Sie ließen die Gnome einzeln hindurch. Zählten ab. Die Aufzüge konnten nicht so viel Gewicht tragen. Es verlangsamte den Prozess, aber es war notwendig. ''„Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe! Jeder kommt nach oben. Wenn es zu lange dauert, dann nehmen sie bitte die Treppen.“, hörte Nink einen der Soldaten auf die Masse einreden. Doch sollten diese Worte irgendeinen Effekt gehabt haben, so wurde jener durch die Alarm-O-Bots wieder zerstört. Gemäß ihrer Programmierung riefen sie weiterhin den Notstand aus. Warnten vor Eindringlingen und forderten einen auf in die oberen Ebenen zu gehen. Ein dumpfes, wiederkehrendes Geräusch zwischen dem ganzen Lärm weckte Ninks Aufmerksamkeit. Er versuchte so weit es ging zu lauschen. Da war es wieder. Dumpf, Schnell und noch etwas, aber was? ' ''„ALARM – ALARM! EVAKUIERUNG EINLEITEN! ALARM!“ '' ' Nink hatte es verloren. Es war nicht so wichtig. Er passierte mit Shani und Ernig den Durchlass. Auf die Frage hin was denn genau los sei, erhielt er von den Soldaten nur ein Kopfschütteln. Ein paar andere Gnome, die er vom Sehen her flüchtig kannte wurden durchgelassen. Danach wären Gynga, Gidget und Shamil dran. „Limit erreicht, Sir!“, meinte einer der Gnome scheinbar zu seinem Kommandanten. Was? Nink verstand erst nicht. Er sah wie die Soldaten den Durchlass blockierten. Nein! „Das Limit ist nicht erreicht! Kumulieren sie die Personen erneut!“, rief er zum Wachmann. „Ich habe korrekt gezählt. Das Limit ist erreicht.“ Nink wollte sich gerade an den Kommandanten wenden und jenen auffordern selbst noch einmal nachzuzählen, als er dieses regelmäßige Geräusch wieder hörte. Dumpf, Schnell wiederkehrend und.. und.. und ratternd? ' ''„ALARM – ALARM! BITTE GEHEN SIE IN RUHE ZU DEN OBEREN EBENEN!“ ' Er hielt inne. Lauschte angestrengt. Aber dann hörte er etwas anderes. Das Funkgerät des Kommandanten knisterte: ''„krzkrzkrz HIER LEUTENANT BLUESPARK! krzkrzkrz ERBITTE VERSTÄRKUNG! krzrzrzrz WIR WERDEN HIER ÜBERRANNT! krzkrzkrz“ Schüsse und Schreie waren im Hintergrund zu hören. Bestialische Schreie. „krzkrzkrz WIEDERHOLE! EBENE 6 BRAUCH VERSTÄRKUNG! Krzkrzkrz.“ „Bluespark?! Hier Wechselvolt, was ist da unten los? Wovon werdet ihr überrannt?!“ Dann hörte man es laut und deutlich. Schüsse. Sie hallten durch den Aufzugsschacht nach oben. Schüsse. Und Schreie. Diejenigen, die es in den vorderen Reihen mitbekamen wollten zurück. Die hinteren Reihen wollten nach vorne. Der Fahrstuhl kam gerade an. „Bluespark?! Antworten sie! Hier Wechselvolt! Was ist bei euch los?“, hörte Nink noch. Dann wurde er von den Soldaten in den Aufzug geschoben. Er war wie gelähmt. Ebene 6? Überrannt? Von was? Das Sicherheitsgatter wurde herunter gelassen. Im Aufzug hörte er die Schüsse unter sich überdeutlich. Erst jetzt realisierte er, was er vorhin noch wollte. Gynga. Gidget. Sie waren nicht im Fahrstuhl! Nink warf sich gegen das Gatter. Er rief verzweifelt über die Masse hinweg. Doch keiner schenkte ihm wirklich Aufmerksamkeit. Die meisten waren mit sich selbst und ihrer Angst beschäftigt. Der Aufzug erhob sich langsam. Schüsse. Und Schreie. Direkt unter ihm. Dumpfes Poltern verriet, dass sich etwas näherte. Langsam und knatternd zog es den Fahrstuhl weiter in die Luft. ' ''„ALARM – ALARM! - EINDRINGLINGE! ALARM!“ ' Sie hatten schon einige Meter zurückgelegt, dann mussten sie mit ansehen wie sich unter ihnen aus dem Schacht heraus eine Flut von Bestien ergoss. Die Soldaten reagierten zu langsam. Manche schafften es sich umzudrehen und noch zu schießen, doch sie wurden kurzerhand erschlagen. Die Gnomenmasse schrie vor entsetzen fast wie aus einem Munde. Alles wollte weg. Weg von diesen Bestien. ' „ALARM – ALARM! EVAKUIERUNG EINLEITEN! ALARM!“ ' Der Fahrstuhl passierte die nächste Ebene. Alles was von dem Gemetzel blieb war das Bild, wie diese Kreaturen auf die Gnome losgingen. Schüsse. Und Schreie. Nink konnte es nicht begreifen. Nein, er wollte es nicht begreifen. *** ('Bald gehts weiter.. echt jetzt!!!) Kapitel 5 - Folgt Kapitel 6 - Folgt Anhang Dramatis personae '''Hauptpersonen: * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Giddletick O'Bot (geb. Federflux) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Dinkoe O'Mat (geb. Federflux) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Gidget O'Bot (geb. Federflux) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Shani Felrocket (geb. Federflux) Wichtige Rollen: * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Nink Federflux (ehm. Bodwicket) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Gynga Federflux (ehm. Verylitz, geb. Scheppest) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Ernig Bodwicket, Vater von Nink, Alter Veteran aus dem 1. und 2. Krieg, Greis * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Jable Murnottin, Bruder von Nink, Hexer * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Wumnip Flanschfasser, Bruder von Gynga, Vorarbeiter in einer der Fabriken * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Shamil Scheppest (geb. Punmip), Mutter von Gynga * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Wimo Scheppest, Vater von Gynga Nebenpersonen: * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Mugle - Sonstige Familienangehörige/r (Kap 1) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Rinx - Sonstige Familienangehörige/r (Kap 1) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Mia - Sonstige Familienangehörige/r (Kap 1) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Cylle - Sonstige Familienangehörige/r (Kap 1) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Mynwick - Verwaltungsgnom, Sekretariat (Kap 2) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Limnuck - Verwaltungsgnom, Poststelle (Kap 2) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Murnik - Fabrikarbeiter (Kap 4, Part 3) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Flixbrinkle - Fabrikarbeiter (Kap 4, Part 3) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Leutnant Bluespark - Soldat, Einsatz in Ebene 6 (Kap 4, Part 4) * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Korporal Wechselvolt - Soldat, Einsatz in Ebene 5 (Kap 4, Part 4) Fiktives Gnomeregan Es wurde in dieser Geschichte davon abgesehen sich Gnomeregan ähnlich der Instanz vorzustellen, da diese rein für die Spielmechanik konstruiert wurde. Das Gnomeregan dieser Geschichte ist ähnliche des „Hives“ aus dem ersten Film von „Resident Evil“ aufgebaut. Um das zu spezifizieren: Mehrere ähnlich große Ebenen, welche durch Aufzüge und Treppen miteinander Verbunden sind. In den unteren Ebenen befinden sich die Schürf- und Bohranlagen sowie ein Teil der Verarbeitungsindustrie (Schmelzen, Gießereien etc.). Darüber Fabrikanlagen, welche die Rohmaterialien zu Maschinenteile, Rohre, Zahnräder, Schrauben, Muttern und alles andere, was man sich in einer Ingenieursstadt vorstellen kann weiterverarbeiten. Zwischen den großen Anlagen finden sich die einzelnen Werkstätten, die ihrer Spezifikation (und ihren Interessen) entsprechende Geräte und Teile herstellen. Darüber befinden sich die Wohn- und Gesellschaftsbereiche. Wo alle Gebäude wie wild zusammengeschustert aussehen. Breite Hauptwege und schmale Gassen führen quer durch diese Ebenen. Im Zentrum dessen ist die große Markthalle in der auch die große Uhr von Gnomeregan steht – das Sinnbild von Technologie, Fingerfertigkeit, Kunst und Gemeinschaft. Dort werden sämtliche Waren feilgeboten, ob nun Technisches aus den unteren Bereichen oder Lebensmittel, Kleidung, Stoffe als auch Waren von Außerhalb. Jede Ebene hat eine eigene Wachstube, doch in der obersten Ebene – nahe am Eingangstunnel – ist die große Kaserne, wo unter anderem das Kriegsgerät aus dem Zweiten Krieg lagert, die Soldaten trainieren und die eine oder andere Militärparade abgehalten wird. Diese Beschreibung soll lediglich als Anhaltspunkt zur besseren Vorstellung dienen und '''nicht als Lore' oder ähnlich unumstößlichem.'' Bindungsfeier Auch wenn Gnome das klassische Familienbild (Muter, Vater, Kind) nicht kennen und sie auch nicht Heiraten, so erschien es sinnvoll das Gnome zumindest eine Art Feier abhalten, wenn sich Mann und Frau dazu entschließen längerfristig miteinander zusammenzuleben. Um dem ganzen einen gnomischen Charm zu verpassen wurde die klassische Hochzeit schlichtweg in eine Bindungsfeier umgemodelt und mit viel "Bling Bling" ausgestattet.